


Большой шаг для одного Ричи Тозиера

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Первая брачная ночь Ричи и Эдди.





	Большой шаг для одного Ричи Тозиера

Заслуги Ричи во всём происходящем не было никакой. Именно Эдди, параноик и трус, сказал заветные слова. Весь бледный и почти заикающийся он предложил Ричи выйти за него замуж. Кольцо, правда, купил на пару размеров меньше, и Ричи приходилось носить его на мизинце. Отдавать кольцо даже на пару часов в мастерскую ювелира он категорически отказался, как будто это как-то могло изменить желание Эдди идти под венец.

Организацией свадьбы тоже занимался Эдди, поскольку Ричи не мог организовать даже собственное выступление. За него всё делали агенты и менеджеры. В общем и целом он чувствовал себя как бесполезное говно в проруби.

Сначала они не хотели пышного празднества, но с каждым днём список приглашенных разрастался, и Эдди приходилось решать вопросы по мере их поступления. При этом он не прекращал усердно работать и проводить время с Ричи. И это всё после тяжёлой реабилитации от огромной сквозной раны груди. Бывало, конечно, что он срывался из-за какой-то сущей мелочи и устраивал сцену, но Ричи просто сгребал его в охапку и держал так, пока Эдди не переставал злиться.

Всю катастрофу своего положения Ричи осознал, когда они разучивали первый танец молодожёнов. У него было две левых ноги, да и те словно с вывихом всех суставов. Эдди бесился, но быстро успокаивался и в целом был достаточно терпелив.

Именно в тот момент Ричи понял, что должен сделать для будущего мужа что-то особенное, иначе он просто не заслуживал такое чудо в качестве жениха. Ломал голову Ричи долго, а потом его осенило. И эта мысль напугала его до трясущихся поджилок. Хуже всех страшилок Пеннивайза.

Свадьба прошла относительно хорошо. Ричи, конечно же, запнулся о свои ноги и чуть не упал во время танца, а в его клятве не обошлось без шуток про мамаш, но Эдди так на него смотрел всё это время, что у Ричи сердце рвалось из груди. Ради этого стоило ждать двадцать семь лет. Ради этого стоило переступить через себя.

Он боялся. Совершенно нелогично, но боялся. Казалось бы, нельзя стать геем сильнее, чем после свадьбы с мужчиной. Но какие-то детские принципы, почти тюремные понятия говорили о том, что пока никто не покусился на твой зад, ты ещё молодец и ого-го. Ричи не был ого-го с тех самых пор, как в одиннадцать начал мечтать не о девочках, а об одном хилом астматике.

Ричи шёл к принятию себя очень медленно. Эдди его не торопил ни словом, ни делом. Кто бы мог подумать, что в нервном Эдди так много терпения. Он вообще каждый день открывался для Ричи с новой прекрасной стороны. Казалось, если они проживут ещё пятьдесят лет, Ричи будет открывать его для себя каждый день.

Они лежали в номере отеля на огромной кровати, которую Ричи назвал траходромом, полностью одетые, в блестящих чёрных ботинках. Ричи смотрел в потолок, собираясь с силами, Эдди повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего мужа.

— Больше никогда не буду выходить замуж, — сказал он.

— Да уж я надеюсь, что не будешь.

Эдди усмехнулся.

Они полежали ещё молча, а потом разом заговорили, как у них часто бывало. Обычно они, правда, говорили одно и то же, но тут разошлись во мнениях.

— Давай спать, а то я уже отключаюсь, — сказал Эдди.

— Я хотел бы сделать эту ночь особенной, — произнёс Ричи.

— Мы занимались сексом всеми возможными способами, — заметил Эдди. — Даже не знаю, что меня может удивить.

— А я знаю, — сказал Ричи. Во рту было сухо. — Одним способом точно не занимались.

Лицо Эдди приобрело выражение полного шока. Во имя всего святого, какой же он был красивый!

— О! О… Не может быть. Ричи, ты серьёзно?

— Я смертельно серьёзен.

Он был серьёзен как надгробный камень.

— Я в деле.

— Смотрю, ты оживился от возможности сорвать мою вишенку. Разве ты не собирался спать?

— Кто собирался спать? — встрепенулся Эдди. — Ничего не знаю. Я бодр и готов к свершениям.

— Ну, тогда погнали. Только сразу говорю, что я буду ныть и всячески тебе мешать.

— То есть всё будет как обычно? — пошутил Эдди.

— Да я смотрю, ты шутник. Никогда не думал заняться стендапом?

— Нет, для этого нужно быть таким идиотом, как ты.

— Эй, напомню, что ты только что вышел замуж за этого идиота.

— И очень этим доволен, — сказал Эдди, приподнялся на локте и поцеловал Ричи в щёку.

Ричи снял очки и положил их на прикроватную тумбочку. Он всегда так делал перед тем, как потянуться к Эдди за поцелуем.

Эдди сглотнул. Он тоже нервничал. Дело, между прочим, шло к лишению анальной девственности. Это вам не хухры-мухры. Эдди в свой первый раз каждые три минуты спрашивал Ричи, не идет ли у него кровь, хотя все возможные меры предосторожности были предприняты. Кровь, естественно, и не думала идти, но они всё равно оказались в приёмном покое больницы, чтобы убедиться, что у Эдди нет внутреннего кровотечения. Спойлер, его не было. Уставший, побитый жизнью врач смотрел на них как на идиотов. Они, собственно, идиотами и были, но чертовски счастливыми.

Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня обойдётся без помощи медицинского персонала.

Ричи легко прикусил губу Эдди, всё ещё лежащего на спине. Эдди повалил его на себя и прижался ртом к его губам. У Ричи часто билось сердце, стучало прямо в голове. И он быстро оторвался, чтобы перевести дух. Он понимал, что рано или поздно это случится, но откладывал это событие, тем более что Эдди не покушался на его невинность. Понимать-то он понимал, но делать что-то новое в сорок не так просто, а с Эдди у него всё было новое и в первый раз. В приёмном покое больницы он чуть с ума не сошёл от беспокойства, хотя прекрасно знал, что его избранник первостатейный ипохондрик и бежит к врачам с любой ерундой.

Эдди снял с него пиджак и потянулся к бабочке.

— Ты правда готов? — спросил Эдди.

Ричи закатил глаза.

— Я не четырнадцатилетняя девочка.

Он сам снял с себя рубашку, потому что хотел побыстрее закончить этот эксперимент. Чувствовал он себя именно как четырнадцатилетняя девочка, которую в первый раз раздевает парень. Пришлось напоминать себе, что ему сорок и он с человеком, которому всецело доверяет.

Эдди тоже скинул с себя пиджак и оседлал колени Ричи, притягивая его к себе, обнимая его лицо обеими руками, целуя крепко, жарко, вкладывая в поцелуй всё, что можно вложить: «я тебя люблю», «я хочу тебя», «я принимаю тебя всего», «я буду с тобой до самого конца».

Они могли целоваться часами, поэтому, чтобы ускорить процесс, Ричи потянулся к застежке брюк.

Эдди качнулся вперёд и вниз, так чтобы через ткань брюк соприкасались их члены. Ричи зажмурился. Никого и никогда он не хотел так сильно, как Эдди, даже несмотря на страх перед грядущим. Он хотел трогать и трогать, дышать им и целовать его, трахать его и да, чтобы он тоже трахал.

— Сначала я хорошенько тебя расслаблю, — тихо сказал ему Эдди в самое ухо.

Эдди снял с себя рубашку, обнажая длинный рубец на груди, при взгляде на который у Ричи сердце останавливалось, и взялся за брюки Ричи, которые тот с удовольствием сбросил. Эдди поддразнил его, сначала сжал член через трусы, потом шлёпнул резинкой и лишь потом потянул, чтобы стащить и их.

Следующим движением Эдди уронил Ричи на кровать и жестом показал «не вставать». Ричи и не собирался. Он бы не вылезал из постели с Эдди пару недель. Что, собственно, они и собирались делать во время свадебного путешествия.

Эдди прикусил ключицу Ричи, поцеловал в ямку в основании шеи и спустился ниже, к соскам. Боже, Ричи так любил его язык, кто бы только знал. Как будто слыша эти мысли, Эдди взял в рот сразу глубоко, вызывая этим удивлённый стон. Член толкнулся в горло. Ричи схватился за напомаженные волосы Эдди и качнулся вперёд, чтобы продлить это ощущение. Эдди вырисовывал что-то языком, и у Ричи кружилась голова. Он даже на время забыл, к чему, собственно, готовился весь вечер.

Продержаться долго не получилось. Эдди всеми силами провоцировал скорое завершение. Он сосал в быстром темпе, насаживаясь ртом на член, забирая до самого горла.

Ричи быстро кончил, хватаясь за покрывало обеими руками.

Эдди никогда не глотал, но Ричи это совершенно не обижало. В этот раз Эдди всё же проглотил и даже не побежал полоскать рот, что было для него настоящим подвигом.

Ричи лежал на кровати измочаленный в позе морской звезды и не мог пока двух слов связать. Самое интересное было ещё впереди, пришлось напомнить самому себе.

Эдди прилёг рядом, провёл пальцем по раскрытым губам Ричи, который взял его пальцы в рот, хорошенько облизал и поцеловал руку напоследок.

— Делай со мной всё, что хочешь. Я подготовился.

— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Эдди и слез с кровати.

Кряхтя, Ричи подложил себе под спину подушку.

Спустя пару секунд Эдди вернулся со смазкой и квадратиком презерватива. Сняв с себя оставшуюся одежду, он выдавил три густые капли себе на пальцы и осторожно приставил их ко входу. Ричи сжался.

— Расслабься, это не так страшно, как кажется.

— Это потому, что ты привык, — сказал Ричи с зажмуренными глазами. Он уже пожалел, что согласился на это. Его же никто за язык не тянул, нет, он сам создавал себе проблемы.

— Ш-ш-ш, тише, — прошептал Эдди, гладя чистой рукой Ричи по голове.

На самом деле от пальцев было ни жарко, ни холодно, небольшое неудобство и всё. Эдди поцеловал его под ухом, ткнулся носом в мочку. И Ричи затопила волна невозможной нежности. Даже если бы его черти имели кочергой в очко, он бы на это пошёл ради Эдди. А тут всего лишь член. Подумаешь!

Эдди довольно ловко нашёл простату. Ричи дёрнулся от неожиданности. Это было… Определённо что-то новое. И почему они раньше так не делали? А всё потому, что — бип-бип, Ричи — ты самое настоящее ссыкло. И боялся, что будущий муж сделает тебе больно. Как будто Эдди действительно мог сделать ему больно.

Эдди ещё поводил пальцами туда-сюда, приставил член к уже порядком расслабленному анусу и толкнулся. Для удобства одну ногу Ричи он закинул себе на плечо. Для своего удобства, конечно. Ричи же в такой позе чувствовал себя не очень — болело под коленкой.

— Мать твою! — вырвалось у Ричи. Эдди говорил, что это даже приятно. Это было как угодно, но не приятно. Его распирало изнутри, и ничего хорошего в этом не было.

Но то, как изменилось лицо Эдди, когда он вошёл. То, какое блаженство было на нём написано. Ричи решил, что оно того стоило. Пусть это и было довольно близко к кочерге в очко.

Постепенно первый шок проходил. Эдди не двигался. Ричи чувствовал, что мышцы немного расслабляются.

— Можно? — спросил Эдди.

— Ну попробуй.

Получалось сначала не очень. Эдди немного вышел, но обратно войти получилось не сразу. Он опустил ногу Ричи и, быстро поцеловав, перехватил её под коленом.

— Не сжимайся так. Самое страшное позади.

Ричи нашёл какой-то внутренний дзен и, закрыв глаза, максимально расслабился. Член вошёл в него чуть легче, чем в первый раз. Эдди начал медленно двигаться. Очень быстро не выдержал и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать Ричи. Не двигая бёдрами, он целовал так долго и так глубоко, что казалось, ещё немного и будет вывих челюсти.

Потом Эдди отстранился и снова начал двигаться. Для Ричи это было уже не больно, но ещё не приятно. И да, всё так, но выражение лица Эдди… Такого блаженства на нём не было написано, что бы Ричи с ним ни делал. Он был божественно красивым и таким родным, что хотелось плакать от счастья.

— Я так тебя люблю, — прошептал Ричи, обеими руками обнимая лицо Эдди с влажным лбом и чёрными от возбуждения глазами.

— Я тоже… тебя… так… — выдавил из себя Эдди и упал на него, кончая.

Прошло секунд тридцать, прежде чем Эдди смог приподняться и вытащить член.

Ричи лежал с закрытыми глазами и приходил в себя. На осмысление ему придётся потратить некоторое время. И ещё некоторое время, чтобы решиться это повторить.

Но… ура?! Он сделал это! Они сделали это!

— Ричи? — Эдди сказал таким тоном, как будто собирался умереть в этот самый момент.

— Что такое, Эдди? Кровь?

Кажется, часть паранойи всё же передалась ему.

— Презерватив порвался, — ответил Эдди замогильным голосом.

— Ничего страшного. Мы же проверялись тысячу раз. А забеременеть я вряд ли смогу, даже при желании.

— Нет, мы срочно собираемся и едем в больницу.

— Боже, зачем?!

— Я сказал, что едем, значит, едем.

Они напялили свои свадебные костюмы, наплевав на белье, и прямо в них прыгнули в машину Ричи. Ехать было около получаса. За это время Эдди успел прогуглить все заболевания, передающиеся половым путем.

В приемном покое на них смотрел всё тот же затраханный жизнью врач.

— Это снова вы? — сказал он, качая головой.

Ричи улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой.

— У нас серьёзное происшествие, — сказал Эдди с убийственной серьёзностью. — Во время соития у нас порвалось средство контрацепции.

Врач тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знаю о вашей половой жизни гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Насколько я помню, у вас не далее как две недели назад были сданы все анализы на ЗППП. С тех пор у кого-то из вас были другие партнёры?

— Нет, конечно, — оскорблённо сказал Эдди.

— Нет, — ответил Ричи.

— Тогда не вижу проблемы. Вряд ли один из вас, уж простите, не знаю кто, сможет забеременеть. Приходите днём, в общем порядке сдадите анализы.

— Нет, вы не понимаете! — перебил Эдди. — Нам нужно сейчас!

— Это ещё почему?

— Завтра мы летим в свадебное путешествие.

— Поздравляю. Значит, сдадите, когда вернётесь.

— Это будет через три недели!

— Уверен, вы доживёте до этого времени.

— А если мы… — Эдди потёр указательный и средний пальцы о большой, намекая на деньги.

— О боже, — взмолился Ричи. — Пожалуйста, не слушайте его.

— Мистер Каспбрак…

— Мистер Каспбрак-Тозиер, — поправил его Эдди.

— Мистер Каспбрак-Тозиер, у меня к вам только одна просьба.

— Какая? Мы готовы на что угодно.

— Я не готов, — сказал Ричи, складывая руки на груди.

— Сходите к психотерапевту!

Ричи скрыл смех за кашлем.

— Вот видите, Ричард уже кашляет.

— Кашель не передаётся половым путём, — беспомощно сказал врач.

Эдди сделал умильное выражение лица. С детства этим пользовался, сукин сын.

Врач закрыл глаза и махнул на них рукой, мол, проходите.

Эдди широко улыбнулся и показал Ричи поднятый вверх большой палец, как бы говоря, спасибо за содействие. Ричи вяло улыбнулся в ответ и тоже показал большой палец. Он любил этого психа до потери пульса, а ещё его только что отымели в жопу, и он был вполне счастлив от этого. Такие дела.


End file.
